


Outside to In

by Sigmund



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, a visit from a friend used as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund/pseuds/Sigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Times d'Artagnan felt left out and then the others figure it out and make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside to In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabishiioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/gifts).



> I am writing a few stories and this one is finished so I figured I would post in honor of so many who have posted the next parts of their terrific stories. This is gifted to Sabishiioni because of the All That I Am series.

1\. 

"So I'm to understand that the dog did end up in stew?" 

Aramis, Athos and Porthos were reminiscing about a mission, but when they retold the story to d'Artagnan, the young man found it difficult to understand what was so humorous.

"What?" Aramis snorted. "Is that a delicacy in Gascony?"

Before d'Artagnan got a chance to answer, to defend his home, their cooking, the story continued on. 

"We did have a good meal at that inn," Athos added. "No dog was involved." 

There were times d'Artagnan did not appreciate the cutting remarks from Athos. It was an honest mistake if you were an outsider listening to story that seemed to be about a rabid dog, but turned out to be completely not the point.

"There was that dog that took a liking to Athos." Porthos chuckled.

"Because they shared the same temperament." Aramis turned his head as he was in the lead. "Aloof."

d'Artagnan believed they were now completely off the original topic, which was not the rabid dog, the meal at the inn or insulting his region of France. 

"Better than the rabid wife of the innkeeper that-" Porthos continued onto another story, pressing his horse forward to catch up with Athos and Aramis.

d'Artagnan tried and failed to catch on, and did not want to pester them with any more questions. He remained in the rear, catching snippets of stories that didn't make sense, looking forward for the topic to change or for a question to be directed to him. 

2.  
d'Artagnan said he would take care of the horses. As only an apprentice musketeer he decided he needed to keep busy. Show that he was useful. He helped Serge and Jacques when he could, not enough for there to be any confusion that his desire was to be a musketeer. He understood horses and their care from the farm. Jacques was occasionally overwhelmed with running the garrison's stables. If he was unable to secure a commission, then he still would have the skills from the farm. He would be loath to forget what his father had taught him regardless. 

The cook was gracious with his information about the musketeers and their personalities. Information that would be helpful should he ever make it into their ranks.  
Athos, Aramis and Porthos had seen him enter the stable as he had taken their horses. He brushed each horse, checked their hooves, fed them and made sure there was grain.

His friends had mentioned going to a tavern later. When he finished, he hadn't expected his friends to wait for him, but hoped that one of them would have stayed behind. It was not uncommon for them to set an appointment with each other, a meeting place. He had seen them do it often enough in his company.

He had not been part of the conversation, only hearing the start of plans. d'Artagnan spied Serge tending the fire at the garrison. He smiled; surely they would have left a message with the man. "Serge, do you know where Athos, Aramis and Porthos have gone this evening? I thought they would leave word on which tavern?"

"Not to me." Serge frowned, then scratched his head. "They left some time ago."

d'Artagnan nodded as if nonplussed. He thought it would be desperate of him to go into every tavern to seek them, then to act as if he knew all along where they would be. He would be embarrassed by his neediness of company so he returned to the Bonacieux residence. Sleep would quell his feelings. 

3.  
He thought that when he became a musketeer that he would more of a say, his thoughts be considered. They were working on a plan to transfer a dignitary safely home through the country. 

"This road branches off. Porthos, what would you think about setting up a trap here?" 

d'Artagnan tried to interrupt to suggest a decoy, but then Aramis started with another idea. 

"Simplify, Aramis." Athos shook his head. "I still see problems here, here and here." He pointed to the map. 

"What about-" d'Artagnan started. 

Porthos shook his head. "We ride two by two and switch off."

Athos seemed to be considering this without asking d'Artagnan what he was about to say. 

It frustrated d'Artagnan. He was dogged in his pursuit to be valued, contribute. Instead he found it was easier to follow orders. Perhaps the lesson he was supposed to learn as a new musketeer was to be contrite. He was hesitant to ask about his assumption in case he was wrong. If the truth was he was inconsequential, then he would be devastated. Rather his pride be bruised and bide his time to be recognized. 

 

4.

They were returning from duty at the Palace, tedious hours on the grounds. He was looking forward to training. 

"d'Artagnan!" He heard someone call out to him.

Standing next to Serge was his best friend from Lupiac. "Fabien?" He reined in his horse, dismounting quickly to reach Fabien as the two hugged fiercely. 

Immediately, they started talking, catching up as if time had barely passed although it had been over a year and a few letters.

"What are they saying?" Porthos asked as he handed his horse and d'Artagnan's to Jacques.

"I believe its Gascon." Athos commented, blinking at the quick nature of the conservation, the animated nature of d'Artagnan. 

"They are friends from Lupiac." Aramis joined them watching the two younger men converse. 

"You understand them?" Porthos said sounding impressed at the further linguistic skills of his friend. 

"Not a word." Aramis shrugged. "I figured they were speaking Gascon, and one thing led to another. . ."

"He's giving him a package," Porthos said. Fabien had handed a cloth wrapped package to d'Artagnan. In return d'Artagnan's smile dropped as he placed a hand reverently on the bundle before enveloping Fabien in another hug.

"What is it?" Porthos frowned.

Athos leaned closer to Porthos. "He's not opening it so I have no idea."

"Something from home?" Aramis straightened. "They are coming over."

"Fabien du Gardin may I introduce you to the three best musketeers in the regiment, Porthos, Athos and Aramis." d'Artagnan pointed to each one. 

Where only moments ago these two young men were having a lively conversation, Fabien had turned shy and hesitant. "Pleasure is mine, Monsieurs." He gave them a bow.

d'Artagnan clapped him on the shoulder. "Fabien is a good friend from Lupiac. We grew up together."

"Still growing up." Porthos grinned. He could tell the newcomer found them intimidating. 

"What brings you to Paris?" Athos studied the young man before him from head to boots and then back up. Dressed similar to d'Artagnan when he arrived in Paris, Fabien was a bit stockier, a half a head shorter with lighter skin. 

Fabien licked his lips. "Visiting an ailing aunt on my father's request."

Aramis's eyes lit up at seeing an opportunity. "You must have some stories about young d'Artagnan."

d'Artagnan curtailed that conversation. "Nothing as exciting as your adventures." He patted Aramis on the chest before turning back to his friend. "They would only find them boring and provincial."

Fabien nodded. His eyes then darted from d'Artagnan to Athos. "Can you spare a visit? There is much I want to talk about, get your opinion on. I know you're a musketeer and you have duties. . ."

Athos placed his hand up to stop the boy. "Go ahead, enjoy the time with your friend. I'll inform Treville."

d'Artagnan gave Athos and appreciative smile. He lifted the package. "I'm going to bring this to my room and return."

Fabien kept his eyes on d'Artagnan, but Aramis tried again. "Just one story about our young musketeer, a humorous one would be preferable."

The young man shook his head. "d'Artagnan has said he did not want any stories being said."

"He didn't mean it." Porthos pressed, looming slightly over the Gascon.

Fabien frowned. "He meant it." He then cleared his throat, freeing it from the pressure he felt from these men. "He was always willing to share his thoughts if you ask him. I don't think he has changed overmuch?"

"No, probably not," Athos replied as d'Artagnan raced down the stairs, then calmed himself as he came before them once more. 

The two Gascons left immersed again in their conversation.

"I would have liked to have been invited," Porthos said as he watched the two walk away.

 

5.  
The musketeers were waiting for d'Artagnan to join them for breakfast. d'Artagnan slid into the seat beside Athos and grabbed a baguette.

"How was your visit with your friend?" Athos asked as he drank. 

d'Artagnan nodded while he chewed, then swallowed and answered. "Good. I promised to write more as did he."

"Was he impressed by the pauldron?" Porthos reached across to tap it as d'Artagnan playfully pulled away. 

"Of course." 

"What is the news in Lupiac?" Aramis asked.

d'Artagnan paused, looked at each man unsure at their interest. He pulled at the bread. "Issues that you would not find important. Land boundaries, taxes. . ."

"Women?" Aramis grinned. "We never hear about the women of Gascony."

"One woman in particular." d'Artagnan dusted off the crumbs that had fallen on his uniform.

"Do tell." Porthos raised his eyebrows.

d'Artagnan shook his head. "Fabien told me in the strictest confidence, mentioning you all specifically."

This had been Athos's plan and he needed to participate. "And the other issues- land boundaries, taxes. . ." They had been remiss on attending to their newest musketeer, having realized it by the visit of d'Artagnan's friend from home. 

"I," d'Artagnan started, then stopped before continuing, "My father would always provide wise counsel in these matters. We all learned by his example." 

Athos gave a nod, discovering that his protégé had advised his friend. d'Artagnan was reckless, but he did have another side that tempered the youthful exuberance, and that trait seemed to have been developed by Alexandre d'Artagnan. 

"Did he bring you some delicacies from Gascony?" Porthos remembered the package believing it contained pastries and sweets, hoping d'Artagnan would share.

"Pardon?" d'Artagnan looked confused.

"The bundle he gave you. . ." Aramis prompted.

d'Artagnan shook his head and thinned his lips, but they were waiting for an answer. "He was able to salvage some personal items from my home." He did not look up. 

Athos bent his head lower to catch d'Artagnan's eye. "That was very kind."

"That's a good friend," Porthos agreed.

"Perhaps one evening you'd like to tell us about what he found." Aramis reached across to tap his hand against d'Artagnan's fingertips. "Good memories should be shared."

"I'd like that."

Athos stood up, and the other musketeers did the same as their signal to get on with their work. He waited for d'Artagnan, placing his hands behind his back. "Treville has assigned a mission. d'Artagnan, what do you think about. . ."

 

The end.


End file.
